fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Die Goldmine von Esteen, Teil 1
"THE DARKER THE HÖHLE, THE MORE ABENTEUER!" "Meine Ohren!", ruft Étude, während er sich die nicht-vorhandenen Ohren zuhält. "Das hallt hier, Fiona!" "Du mir bereiten little amusement!" "Denk daran, warum wir hier sind. Wir sind Agenten. Doppelagenten! DREIFACHAGENTEN!" "War das not top secret?" "Äh also ich sprach natürlich von dem Film, den ich gestern gesehen habe. Ich sage dir, das war was kompliziertes, ich hab fast nicht durchgeblickt!" "Du also not sein the brightest light der lights..." "Was?" "Nothing!", fügt Fiona amüsiert hinzu, während sie langsam einen ihrer Auftraggeber treffen. Ein paar Kilometer weiter weg befinden sich Toran und Vidar ebenfalls auf dem Weg zur Goldmine. Seit sie losgegangen sind, haben sie noch kein Wort gesagt, geschweige denn an den anderen gedacht. "Du wirst sterben Nightmare... ich werde es tun...", träumt Vidar vor sich her, und merkt dabei nicht, dass vor ihm eine Wand schräg verläuft, was dazu führt, dass er prompt in Toran hineinläuft. "Pass doch auf wo du hintrittst!" "Du wirst sterben!" "Wie bitte? Ich hab mich wohl verhört?!" Vidar ist überrascht über Torans Reaktion. Hat er das eben etwa laut gesagt? "Was ist los?" Torans Auge wird Blutrot, und die Sterne auf seinem Mantel ebenfalls. Alles um Vidar und ihn herum wird dunkel - er nutzt die Fähigkeit, die einst auch Sombores genutzt hat. "Du drohst damit, mich zu töten, und fragst dann, was los sei? Pass du lieber auf, dass ich dich nicht töte!" "Verdammt komm mal wieder runter!" "Ich komm gleich runter, und zwar soweit, dass du in zwei Hälften hier vor mir liegst..." Vidar geht in die Offensive: "Wer derart große Töne vom Töten schwingt hat doch nur selber Angst davor zu sterben!" "Hahahaha! Du elender Wurm...", beginnt Toran, "ich habe keinerlei Angst vor dem Tod. Du hingegen solltest Angst davor haben!" "Wie ich sagte, viel Luft um Nichts!" "Du Tor, elender Nichtswisser. Wenn du deinen Kopf nicht jahrelang in den Sand gesteckt hättest, dann würdest du wohl längst wissen, dass ich bei der Explosion des Tempels in Noirdorf damals gestorben bin" "Das kann doch gar nicht wahr sein, du stehst direkt vor mir!" "Ich werde nie den Tag vergessen, an dem mir diese miese Hexe mit ihren Eishänden erst durch mein Auge schnitt, und anschließend ihre Eisklinge in mein Auge stieß..." "Warte, was? Eis? Hexe? Du willst mir doch nicht etwa sagen, das war die, die wir entführt haben?!" "Doch genau die.. und ich hätte sie auch richtig leiden lassen... wäre dieser möchtegern-Held nicht in letzter Minute aufgetaucht. Doch das ist völlig egal! Ich werde nicht sterben. Nie wieder, denn ich bin bereits tot... muhahahaha!!!" Vidar ist völlig perplex von dem, was Toran ihm gerade erzählt hat, und versucht krampfhaft eine Möglichkeit zu erdenken, wie er da wieder rauskommt. "Was soll ich nur machen... soll ich ihm sagen, was ich vorhin wirklich gemeint habe? Auf wessen Seite würde er sich stellen?", denkt Vidar vor sich hin. "Und jetzt sag... willst du mich immernoch töten?" "Das war nie meine Absicht!" "Warum hast du es dann gesagt?" "Hier comes the Feuer-Show! Amazing Spektakel, einmalig experience!", preist Fiona ihr Ablenkungsmanöver wie ein Marktschreier an, damit Étude in aller Ruhe nach den Bauplänen der Mine suchen kann. Dazu kriecht er durch einen Luftschacht. "Im Moment wäre mir am gelegensten, wenn die Pläne direkt vor mir auftauchen würden..." Étude stößt mit dem Kopf gegen etwas, und siehe da: "Das sind ja die Pläne der Mine! Hm... das ist doch seltsam..." Étude schaut sich die Pläne an und macht eine mögliche Aufbewahrungsstätte aus. "Also dann, los...", sagt Étude vor sich hin, bleibt dann aber abrupt wieder stehen und grübelt. "Also von der Theorie her..." "...es war auf jemand anderen bezogen", beteuert Vidar. "Dann sag mir sofort, wer das sein soll!" "Es war Silas, in Ordnung?! Ich will mich an ihm dafür rächen, was er mir angetan hat!" "Bah, bleib mir bloß vom Leib mit der Geschichte dahinter. Dein Privatkram interessiert mich kein Stück.." Erleichtert atmet Vidar auf, doch Toran dreht sich nochmal angsteinflößend um: "Doch komm nicht nochmal auf die Idee, dasselbe nochmal zu mir zu sagen... sonst vergesse ich mich vielleicht doch noch..." Da Fionas improvisierte Show nicht sonderlich gut als Ablenkungsmanöver fungierte, lies sie sich ein irreführendes Wortspiel einfallen. "You mir geben fire to leuchten that darkness!" Die Minenarbeiter und der Auftraggeber sind absolut verwirrt. "Was zur Hölle soll das heißen??" "Ich breaken durch die Wand, ten meter next to das door! That I sagte to dem komischen Matrosenhut guy!" "WAS LABERST DU?!?!?!" "Ich sein the answer und du die question!" Verwirrung herrscht vor, die Étude kreativ vertrödelt. "Und der Schlüssel taucht genau vor mir auf!", sagt er laut, doch nichts geschieht. "Verflixt nochmal, das ging doch vorhin auch! Das war ungefähr so sinnvoll, wie wenn der Schlüssel direkt vor meine Füße fallen würde!..", versucht er es nocheinmal, doch es scheint nicht funktionieren zu wollen. "Ach Mist. Dann muss ich ihn wohl oder übel suchen!"